It Can't Be
by SweetiepieCMW
Summary: Cathleen is a regular New Yorker who works at Le Bernardin, on her way to work she bumps into Bajan Canadian. She servers him dinner and ASFJerome or JeromeASF or Jerome whatever you wanna call him. Gets Mitch to give Cathleen his phone number. What adventures would they encounter in New York Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAME'S SWEETIEPIE and today I bring you 'It can't be' This is a new Bajan Canadian fan fiction and I am in hopes you fairly enjoy it. I decided to make one like this since the one I like isn't updating right. And if you haven't read my last fan fiction check it out. It's called The Hunger Deens. SOO ON WITH THE SHOW!**

I live in a small apartment in New York. It wasn't much but I get through. I was getting ready for work Le Bernardin. It was my shift tonight. I looked in the mirror. My hair was a genital Blonde, my bangs slid to the right side of my face. My eye color was sky blue with a shining white at the top of each eye. My mom said they looked like clouds, I just say I got lucky. I put a sparkly black head band in between my bangs and the rest of my hair. It went good with my freaking dress my boss makes me wear. Oh and you know what else sucks? He's is a guy and half the time he hits on me. But I guess if I want to keep the job I have to play along.

I put on black pantie hose and with it some black jeweled flats. They were worth the money I paid for them with. I put on some make up, another requirement the boss wants his workers to look "Beautiful", and my silver heart necklace. It has a picture of my mom and dad inside. I came to New York because they wanted me to make it in the acting business. But to be honest, I just wanted to start a gaming channel on YouTube in hopes of making it there. But then that would through away my hard working acting degree. I pulled out my phone to check twitter.

BajanCanadian- Walking down around Time Square, Jerome where are you biggums? Call me or answer my texts.

Huh, the Benja must be here for that Minecraft convention made by fans. I always wanted to go to one of those but I honestly don't think it's gonna happen. With my money problems it's a no.

ChathleenM- Have fun Mitch.

I check the time. 20 minutes in tell the shift starts. I guess I could get a head start. I grab my key for my apartment and head out the door. I take the elevator down stairs and begain walking to Le Bernardin.

*Mitch POV*

Where is Jerome? He should have met me here like an hour ago. I guess his girlfriend wanted to see something. He better get here fast. A sketchy looking figure walked past me. It looked like he was holding something inside his jacket. It was probably nothing. We meet eye contact. His eyes where ice cold, his stare felt like it last forever. A chill ran down my spine. I decided to walk away from the spot I was chilling at.

*Cathleen POV*

I reached Time Square. I could be close to Mitch, shame I couldn't stop and chat I had to go and get my shift done.

A guy bumped into me, and I fell onto the ground.

"Woo, I'm so sorry." He said.

"No, I'm sorry," I looked up from the ground it was Mitch, "I should have watched where I was going." He reached his hand down to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Hi, I'm Mitch." He said.

"Cathleen." I shook his hand.

"So where you headed too?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just going to Le Bernardin, I work there and sadly I have a shift tonight." I said smiling. My cheeks hurt, and I was secretly dying inside. Mitch chuckled, "No way on a Friday? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, the person taking the shift had to drop out. For some unknown reason and the boss gave it to me."

"Well that's dope. If it makes you feel any better I'm stuck here for an hour with a rumbling belly. They guy who is supposed to be meeting me here is stuck in traffic or something I don't know." Mitch said. Huh maybe he could come to the restraint with me and I could serve the King of the Hunger Games.

*Mitch POV*

This girl wasn't that bad, pretty too. A rumble sounded in my stomach. She does work at a restraint maybe I could eat there.

After kind of hinting I needed a place to eat she asked if I wanted to tag along to the restraint. I said that would be great, maybe I have a shot with her. All the girls I have met were just too greedy. They wanted to date me for the fame. Honestly it gets annoying for someone to walk up to you for a picture.

"Hey Mitch, you there?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I zoned out. Were you saying something?"

"Yeah, it's not every day you bump into a guy with over 2,000,00 subscribers is it." Cathleen said.

"I guess it's not. Wait, you watch my video's?" I asked. If she did then I wouldn't know cause of how calmly she greeted me.

"Yeah, I have been busy lately but I do check in once in a while."

"Huh, interesting. You're not gonna ask for a picture or anything?"

"No not really. I don't see the point of taking pictures with someone important. I'd rather have the memory of the person in my head instead of my phone." she said.

"Well can I take a picture?" I asked.

"Yeah why don't you do it in front of the logo to my work place." She pointed to the sign that said Le Bernardin.

"Sure," I held up my phone, did my little face picture thing like I always do for my instagram pictures. Cathleen slightly turned her head towards the inside of the restraint and half smiled, "Say cheese." I took the picture and she tugged me in.

*Cathleen POV*  
After he took the picture. I lead him inside and gave him directions to request me as his waitress. I went into the back and got my stuff from my locker. All I needed was a note pad, my pen, and my name tag. My first costumer was Mitch. We were slow since not many people come to eat at night.

*Mitch POV*

Once I was seated, I pulled out my phone to posted the picture I took earlier.

BajanCanadian- Literally bumped into a cool fan in time square she's gonna server me at Le Bernardin.

I hoped no one saw this and ran over here to this place and drooled over me. It was 12:00 and I got a couple messages from Jerome.

Jerome: Louise and I are getting something to eat. Where you wanna meet buddy?

Me: Come to Le Bernardin, I am eating here as well.

Jerome: Are you insane? Mitch that place is for rich kids!

Me: I have a friendly Benja giving me a 50% off my paycheck. She's interesting. I like her.

Jerome: HUUU MITCH WHAT IM GONNA DO WHEN I GET OVER THERE!

Me: OHH COME ON! I gotta go biggums the lady is taking my order.

"Mitch, have you decided?" Cathleen asked.

"Yeah I'll have a diet coke please."

"Ok anything else?"

"I'll have just a simple pasta please." I said.

"You got it, be right back with you diet coke."

30 minutes later I had the best dinner I had ever tasted in my life. No wonder she wore an expensive dress.  
*Cathleen POV*

Thank god my shift only lasted for an hour. I hope Mitch enjoyed his dinner. He paid and I let him do his own thing. I wish he could stay though. It would be nice to have guy friend in all this New York madness. But Mitch with me isn't gonna happen. I'd have to have a lot of luck to get with that guy. I walked out of the locker room. To my surprise Mitch, Jerome, and his girlfriend where waiting for me.

"Look there she is biggums." Mitch said pointing at me. I smiled, hopefully it looked good cause right now I stand in front of the pope and the duke of power moves. I walked up to Mitch.

"I thought you had to go somewhere?" I asked confused.

"We do our hotel. But Jerome wanted to see you." Mitch said.

"Jerome and force you to give her your phone number." Jerome finished the sentence.

"Wo wo wo, hold up. What?" Mitch said surprised.

"Come on Mitch you seem to really like her." Jerome announced. What have I gotten myself into.

"Uh I'm confused." I said interrupting there death stare. Mitch looked at me and then back at Jerome. He raised one eye brow at him. Jerome raised both.

"Ok fine," Mitch wrote his down on the back of a random business card and handed it to me, "Call me text me. You choose." He gave me a pretty smile. A I like you smile. Wow this horrible day jusyt got better.

**BOOOMMMMMMBBBBBBBBB HOW"S THAT FOR A FIRST CHAPTER! Took me an hour to type. Anyway favorite if you enjoyed, follow me to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think. **

**Stay LOVELY people**

**BYEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF It Can't Be. I apologize for last chapters confusion methods, my computer sometimes doesn't do what I want it to do. So anyway ENJOY THIS ONE TO THE FULLEST!**

*Cathleen's POV*  
After last night's event's, I walked the boy's and girl to their hotel. It was called The New York Palace Hotel. It had a 4 and a half star review and was very pretty to look at. After living in New York for a couple years you never get use to looking straight up at the buildings. It always makes you dizzy. It wasn't as tall as the buildings around it but it was nice to stay in.

I said goodbye and walked myself home. As soon as I walked in I let out a fan girl scream. I actually met the Bajan Canadian. My favorite YouTuber, and the cute guy in Minecraft. I screamed louder into a pillow. When I was done I thought about the number he gave me. It was in my dress's one pocket. I grabbed it and put the number right into my phone. When should I text him? I can't do it now, besides if I do it now I'd seem desperate and he'd be a little pissed since it 1:00 in the morning. Tomorrow in the afternoon would be perfect. He'd be up by then and probably out and about sightseeing or something.

I laid my head down on my pillow. I had forgotten how tired I was. My eyes grew heavy and soon I was fast asleep, without my Pajamas on.

*Mitch's POV*

Our rooms where connected, I had a normal room with one bed and a regular bath room. Jerome had the master bed room, since he had a girlfriend and I was nice enough to let them have the bigger one. I pulled off my shirt. It had a creeper on it with half its insides showing. Little labels described what the creeper was made out off. I slid on a plain black T-shirt and some shorts. Yesterday's events were quite surprising. Meeting a nice girl by accidently bumping into her wasn't what really happened for me. Usually someone would just break my heart cause they only wanted the fame. I stopped trying to find a girlfriend after the last person I dated. (Ok this is totally made up. I don't really know when he last dated someone) I combed my hair as the memory entered my mind.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_It was when I had 400k subscribers. I had met this girl named Merissa, she and I dated for a little bit and then my channel grew bigger and bigger. Merissa had slept with 3 guys behind my back, while I was at Minecraft conventions and visited my parents. When I found out she told me that she knew my channel would be big someday and only dated me for the fame. Of course I ragged out and smashed our photo we kept beside our bed, I picked it up and tore it into a million pieces. Merissa tried to stop me but I kept tearing it up into smaller and smaller pieces. I left her with my clothes packed up, and what little I had. I moved back in with my parents then moved into my new house in Montreal Canada. _

*FLASH BACK IS OVER CAM DOWN*

That's when I stopped dating. I put tooth paste on my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. I got into bed. Before turning off the light, I took a look at my instagram photo I put up. My notifications blew up as always. Comments said she was cute, is she my girlfriend, I've been there, your so cute, and all that fun stuff. I took another look at her face and noticed her eyes. They looked so sky like, clouds at the top, with the sky around them. It wasn't a dark blue sky color it was the color of the sky we get in Canada in spring, light blue yet still pretty. Her hair was another thing. Gentle (I meant gentle guys, calm down) blonde with a whitish glare to it. I can't wait to see her again. I turned off my phone and placed it on the charger, turned off the light, and went to sleep. New York tired you out.

*Cathleen POV*

I walk up to the New York honking outside and someone cussing at a police man, the usual. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that I was still wearing makeup from Yesterday. Getting up, I slipped off my shoes and ran to the bathroom and washed it off. I got into some comfortable clothes. I wore a white tank top with I heart New York in glittery letters and of course the heart. I put on some cut off jean shorts and underneath was the black pantie hose I had on.

It was a nice outfit for something I just threw on. I hopped onto my bed to my phone to text Mitch.

Me-Hi Mitch, its Cathleen here is my number.

He didn't text back obviously, no one text's back right away, only if you're in a conversation with someone. I put my phone in my pocket and lay back down. What was I gonna do today. I didn't have a shift or anything, today is my day off. So I am free to do whatever I please. I pulled out my phone again, I grabbed my head phones off the light stand. Plugged them in and went onto YouTube, clicked on Hunger Games 300 and started watching.

*Jerome POV*

Mitch hasn't woken up yet. He must be really tired; it had been a long night. Louise and I started watching TV when we woke up and into day clothes. Mitch still didn't come out of his room.

"I better go wake Mitch up so we can go to breakfast." I said and got up. It was 11:30 am. I knocked on his door.

"Mitch, get up." I heard rustling behind the door.

"Ahh, what is it biggums?" Mitch asked.

"Dude wanna go to breakfast?"

"Yeah be ready in 5." Mitch said. I walked back to my girlfriend on the couch and put my arm around her. The news was on and it was talking about a murder that happened 2 nights ago.

"Police have confirmed the victim had been strangled however the killer is thought to be wearing gloves at the time of the murder. The victim was a young lady who worked as an employee at Le Bernarden." The news lady said. This was interesting to me. I leaned in closer.

"This was the second victim from this place. Workers are required to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

"MITCH YOU MIGHT WANNA SEE THIS!"

*Cathleen POV*

Mitch texted me back.

Mitch- You might wanna turn you TV on.

Why would I exactly? Oh well not like I have anything else better to do. I switched it on, fox news was talking about a lady that died from my business. I knew her, too. We weren't close, a couple of chats here and there. I hope nothing like that happens to me.

Mitch- Cathleen, you there?

Me- Yeah, you have any plans for today?

Mitch- Me and Jerome are on our way to breakfast. You wanna come?

Me- Yeah, sure.

Mitch- Maybe you could show us around NYC, you could be our personal tour Gide?

Me- Yep, exept you will be charged a fee of 0$ an hour.

Mitch- Deal meet us at Blue Hill.

Me- Be there in literally 5 minutes I eat there all the time!

**HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED! Favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I shall get on with the next chapter or whatever I think!**

**Stay LOVELY people**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE?! MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF It Can't Be. Now let's hear how you guys are liking the story so far in the reviews. And as always ENJOY!**

*Cathleen POV*

I was chilling against a wall, outside of Blue Hill. It was a great place. They served (FINALY TYPED IT RIGHT GOD DANG IT WHY?) the best pancakes I have ever tasted, and there eggs where the best. I pulled out my phone and texted Mitch.

Me- Where are you guys?

Mitch- We are right around the corner, or so Jerome says.

Me- Ok prepare for the best Pancake of your life.

*Mitch POV*  
I put down my phone and saw the logo for Blue Hill and there was Cathleen waiting under it. She waved at us and we went inside.

"So how'd did you all sleep?" she asked.

"I slept well not sure about Mitch though he slept in." Jerome announced.

"Hey it was a comfy bed, and I was tired." I replyed.

"I have to agree with Mitch on that one. Best bed ever." Louise agreed.

"How about you?" I asked, trying to be polite. The waiter sat us down at a table.

"I slept fine, I don't have the comfiest bed in the world. But I did sleep ok." Cathleen responded. Jerome got out his camera, he had this backpack thing going on, I have no idea why.

"You guy's mined if I vlog?" he asked.

"I don't mind." Cathleen responded. His girlfriend tapped his arm and nodded. She gave him a little kiss on the lips. Jerome stared at me, thinking I was jelious. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys Jerome here, and today we are eating at The Blue Hill. This lovely Benja says its da best place for a humble breakfast meal. I hope it is true cause your life depends on it." Jerome started.

"I wonder if the maple syrup is good." I said with a little humor in my voice. Considering I am from Canada, I have right to judge the Maple syrup.

"What is so good about this place, Ms?" Jerome said sounding Cliché.

*Cathleen POV*

"They have the best pancakes here and eggs. 4 star review, and uhhh what else." I said.

"Not to mention the decorating, I mean jeez it's so bootyful." Mitch backed me up, sweet.

"I guess the rest you have to find out for yourself here come's our food." the water placed our meals in their places. Jerome got a bite ready.

"Ok here goes nothing," he took a bite of his pancake, "Oh my god, wow."

"No way, I got to try this." Mitch did the same. His eyes lit up as soon as the meal entered his mouth. Not gonna lie I think I see a tear in his eye. Jerome turned off his camera and, we all dug in.

"So is anyone else coming with you to the Minecraft convention?" I asked.

"Yeah Sky, the fish, Jason, Ian, and Deadlox are coming." Mitch replyed.

"You guys meeting up somewhere?" I said curious.

"We all decide to take some time off, then we would all meet at the signing desk at the Mineorama convention." Jerome announced.

"Huh, interesting." I put my fork down. I had only eaten half of my pancake I was full, everyone else was to. We paid the check and we were off for adventures.

I showed them around New York, and we went for a few rounds on the famous ice scatting rink. I fell a couple times but was able to get back up. I didn't really know how to skate but Mitch did. He took my hands and scatted backwards and helped me learn.

After that I showed them around time square. I even made them laugh once. When the day was over Mitch wanted to take me home. So I walked Jerome and his GF back to the hotel and Mitch stuck with me on my way home.

"How long have you been living in New York?"

"Three years, my mom and dad made me come here. They wanted me to try and make it in the acting business." I said.

"Why do you sound bored when you said that?"

"Cause it isn't what I really want to do with my life. I have always wanted to start a gaming channel ever since YouTube started," we stopped for a bit near a flower shop, "in hopes of making it there."

"Well why don't you?"

"My mom and dad are low on money and they suggested I use my collage acting degree. So I did what they said, and I'm here."

"I see, well can't you do that as a hobby?" Mitch asked, as if trying to help me.

"I don't have a computer, or anything to start with." I said. We were both silent for a second. A rain drop fell on my head then it started pouring. Mitch pulled me under the tarp thing that hung over the flower shop. I giggled a little bit. Then we started laughing.

"Amazing how fast a rain storm can come down in New York huh?" I giggled. He had his hand over my shoulder and was holding my hand.

"Yeah I'm usually used to snow, but wow." Mitch said. I looked at him. He was a little taller than I was. Just about an inch though. His chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. He leaned in and kissed me. I could feel the heat from his face. His lips where so soft, I always admired that about him. No matter what he said his lips would say it in a slow graceful matter.

We pulled away at the same time, and my eyes went straight up to his. I smiled. Mitch truly was the Duke of Power moves.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you."

"No its ok. It was sweet." I assured.

"Then can I do it again?" I pressed my lips back into his and we kissed.

*Jerome POV*

"This is where it all happens. The hotel room! Over here is me and Louise's bed, our bathroom, and in here is the kitchen with a couch and a TV! Say hi Louise." I said filming our hotel room with the camera.

"Hi internet!"

"Over here is Mitch's room his bathrooms over there. He's not here to give us the full tour, walking a certain person home," I bacca slurped. "so yeah we gonna watch some TV and on to the next experience." I turned off the camera and put it away.

"Jerome?" Louise called me.

"Yeah" I walked over to here. It was a news report about a girl gone missing. It was sured to be linked with the murder a couple days ago. The girl worked at the same place as Cathleen.

"What has this world come too." I asked.

"Jerome you have got to call Mitch and tell him what's going on. That girl could be in danger."

"Good plan." I pulled out my cell phone and called his contact.

*Mitch POV*

We were just about to say good bye when Jerome called me. I answered and he started to ramble about a girl gone missing. Cathleen seemed a little uneasy. She could hear all of this, considering how loud Jerome was talking.

When he was done I hung up the phone. Cathleen had tears in her eyes. I could tell she was scared.

**MUHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Actually not really uh haha haha. So I hope you guys enjoyed favorite if you did follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of It Can't Be. This is my second time typing this chapter and I am mad. My computer froze up on me right in the middle of me typing and I had to turn it off. So yeah enjoy it cause I'm not.**

Mitch looked at me, like he didn't know how to respond to this. I didn't either, but I couldn't worry about it now. I have a shift at 1 o-clock in the morning. It lasted for 4 hours and I needed to get some sleep.

"I should probably go, I have a shift at 1 am and I need to get some rest." I said.

"Ok, but if you need anything just give me a call."

"You sure you can find your way back to the hotel?" I asked.

"Don't worry I have my ways. I can do it with my mind." He responded. I chuckled a little bit.

"What?"

"I love the why you say that. It's just so awesome."

"Well, I do it with my mind." he said. I laughed a little more.

"I'll see you later I guess." We said our goodbyes, see you soon kind of things and went our separate ways. I took the elevator up to my apartment and walked inside. Man I have got to clean up. I changed into my PJ's and brushed my teeth. My alarm was set for 12:00 am so I had some time to get ready and go. I jumped in bed and went to sleep.

*Jerome POV*  
Adam's ringtone sounded on my phone. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Sup fluffy. Change of plans, our flight was changed to a day earlier, we just landed, and we happened to run into Bodil40 on our way here. You think you can pick us up?" Adam said through the phone.

"Adam I don't have a car, dude you're gonna have to get a cab."

"What? You live in New Jersey right, you had to of had to drive here."

"Louise and I took a bus here. I didn't feel like taking a car in fear of having it stolen and the parking fee is just too damn high. I'm sorry Adam but its way past not happening." I said, with my normal you just got pound voice.

"Alright fluffy we'll just take a cab see you at the hotel." Adam said disappointed.

"Have fun see you." I hung up. Mitch came in through the door.

"BOOMMMB!" He said in his awesome voice.

"Woo what did I miss, Mitch?"

"Uh the best moment of my life." Mitch said.

"Explain Mitch now."

"Dood, during that rain storm I kissed Cathleen!" Mitch explained.

"No why, did she pull away?" Louise asked.

"No in fact she kissed me back, and she laughed when all I said was 'I did that with my mind'. I have no idea why." Mitch chuckled a little.

"Well, I got some news for you as well. The rest of team crafted is on their way, with Boatdil."

"Aw, what, poo."

"I know. We gotta go to dinner with them and take 'em back to the hotel with us." I said.

"Well, crap. When?"

"It's, 11:40 right now, so 20 minutes I suppose." I said.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, how about you Louise?"

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be. By the way, who's Boatdil?"

"You'll see, as of right now. LEGGO!" Mitch said opening back up the door.

*Cathleen POV*

UHG! 30 minutes of sleep puts me in a bad mood. My alarm is so annoying. I have to wake up to that every morning. I dragged myself out of bed and went to my closet to change into my black dress. I put on some dark red short heels. I didn't like those super tall ones, they hurt my feet. I let my hair go strait, threw on some make up and was out the door in a flash.

I was running late and it was not good to be late. My boss would fire me if I was late. I ran through time square and into Le Bernardo (It's so hard to remember this name, maw gawd).

"I'm here!" I said to Carrie, my coworker.

"Good we need you. It's busy." She said.

"Got it, be out in a jif." I put my stuff in my locker and ran out to serve my part of the table's.

*Mitch POV*

We were wondering around, trying to find a good place to eat. I just hope it wasn't Le Bernardo, I didn't want them to embarrass me in front of Cathleen. Jerome was looking at me weird. A devious smile appeared on his face.

"No Jerome please don't do dis." I pleaded. Adam got done laughing at something Ty said and heard me say don't do dis.

"Don't do, what?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I denied.  
"What, you mean to tell me your lady friend is nothing?" Jerome said with his evil smile. Bodil did his famous laugh, "What Mitch has a girl?"

"Ok this I gotta hear." Ian Got next to me.

"Mitch bumped into this girl in time square, and they kissed just tonight. She works at Le Bernardo I believe?" Jerome said hinting he was gonna take us all there. Crap I lost before I even started.

"Looks like we found a place to eat boys." Adam said.

"Yep Mitch show us the way." Ty ordered.

"Alright follow me." Well, this is unamusing.

We reached the restraint and walked in. Jerome told the waitress for a table for 8, we were lucky to have one open it was a busy night. I remembered what Cathleen said right before she left. That she had a shift starting at 1 am. I looked at my watch. 1:00 am. She was 30 minutes into her shift. Half of me didn't want her to serve us while the other half did. I don't know how to respond to this.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! Favorite if you did follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think.

Stay LOVELY People

BYYYYEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Sorry for the late update my family has been taking me places far the (bleep) away so yeah without further ado LETS DO DIS! ENJOY!**

*Cathleen POV*

I heard a bunch of, how do I say this? Unique laughs come in through the door, a certain one I knew was familiar. I look outside of the kitchen. Wooow Bodil40, TrueMU, Mudkipz, SkyDoesMinecraft, BajanCanadian, Jerome, Louise, Ssundee, and Deadlox came in through the door and my face just lit up. No way is this happening. All of the guys are here, wow, this is the best day ever. Carrie showed them to their seats, and they were sitting in my serving section. Holy crap, YES!

I made sure I looked cute and presentable, and then opened the door to where they were sitting. I had the right number of menus in my hands and walked to the table. Jerome said heyyyyyyyyy when I came into view.

"Wait is that her?" Adam asked.

"Hey guys," I started dishing out the menus, "funny to see you all here."

"Oh guys this is Cathleen, the girl Jerome blabbered about." Mitch said.

"And the girl we wanted to make sure existed." Jason said. Everybody laughed.

"So let's figure out what you want to drink." I said trying to get my job done.

"I'll have a diet coke." Mitch said.

"Wine for me." Jason said.

"That sounds good me, too" Ty agreed.

"I'll have a cocktail." Adam announced.

"Me and Louise will have wine." Jerome said nosing his girlfriend.

"Alright got it." I was writing everything down on my not pad.

"I'll have the wine." Bodil ordered.

"Ok BRB with that. ADIOUS!" I walked away with my smile from cheek to cheek. This is great. I put in the orders and Tom, the bar person, gave me a bottle of cherry wine and 3 wine glasses. I put them on the serving platter. Tom gave me the cocktail and I placed that on the platter. Grabbed Mitch's diet coke and was out the door. I gave them their drinks and stuff, they ordered and went back into the kitchen.

As their food was being prepared I chilled by the counter. I had the worst headache. I needed to catch up with my sleep, I haven't been sleeping very much lately with all the bills that randomly pop up out of the blue. A lot has been on my mind so I can't sleep. I stay up late most nights, and my mind goes wild.

"How you holding up?" Tom asked.

"Oh I'm dying, not doing so good." I answered. The boss walked to through the door with a glass of water.

"Why hello, how's my workers doin?" he asked.

"I have a headache and I'm tired." I yawned.

"Hey a glass of water is right here," he gave it to me, "drink up." I drank up the glass of water and the order dinged.

"Got to go, order up you know." I thrusted up the platter onto my shoulders and walked out the door. My vision began to get blurry, I shook it away. God I'm tired.

"Ok so here is your food. I'm gonna go help that other table over there." My head pounded.

I walked over to the other person, he ordered a water and pasta. Back into the kitchen I guess.

*Mitch POV*

Cathleen seemed really tired when she gave us food. I kept an eye on her while I was talking to the guys.

"So what else are we gonna do here?" Bodil asked.

"We were gonna take a walk around central park." Jerome said.

"Aw like we did last year." Louise said.

"Jerome don't get all romantic on us biggums." I said.

"Oh she's asking for it." Jerome looked into Louise's eyes and gave her a kiss. I rolled my eye's, they happened to land over at Cathleen leaning against a wall. She looked sick, pale as snow too. She took a couple steps then dropped her platter with a water glass on it. A scream came from the table next to the accident. Ashe began to faint herself. I quickly jumped up and caught her just in time.

"Wow Mitch nice save." Jerome came up and knelt next to me. Then the whole party came over.

I felt her head. It was hot.

"Someone call an ambulance she's burning up." I said. Adam pulled out his phone a started dialing. I heard an ambulance in minutes. I cradled her, she seemed so lifeless. It scared me.

"What do we do in tell they get here." Jason asked.

"Mitch is she breathing?" Jerome asked. I put my hand under her nose.

"Barely." I said. The medical guys came bursting in with a gurney. They lifted her onto it and asked if anyone would like to go with her.

"Mitch go ahead I'll handle things here." Jerome said.

"Thanks biggums, see you back at the hotel."

I followed the medical guys to the ambulance and we were off. The first thing they did was hooked Cathleen up to an oxygen machine and checked her heart rate. They began asking me questions. Like if she had any medical back ground, what happened, those kind of things.

The hospital was filled with people. They rushed her into a room and didn't let me come inside with her. This can't be good.

**MUHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAH HAHAHAHAH! Best evil laugh ever. So I hope you enjoyed leave a favorite If you did follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think**

**Stay Lovely people **

**BYEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of It Can't Be. FUUUUU YOU KNOW WHAT? School that's what tomorrow is a school day and honestly I wanna punch my districted advisor or whatever in the mouth cause we start school on a Thursday. A THURSDAY! WHAT THE (BLEEP) CAN WE JUST HAVE THE REST OF THE WEEK OFF!? MY GOWD! Anyway on with the show.**

*Mitch POV*

I waited for an hour in tell they let me inside the room. She was asleep and hooked up to random machines.

"Did you find anything wrong with her?" I asked.

"Yeah we drew blood from her and tested it and there was some sort of toxin in there that a black widow would give you. Luckily we gave her the antidote in time." The doc responded.

"Wait you guys don't have any black widows here." I said back.

"Good point, we didn't find a bite. So we don't know how the poison got into her system." The doc was scratching his chin.

"Well, do you know when she's gonna wake up?"

"When she feels like it. She looks like she needs some sleep." He said to me.

"Ok I'll just hang out here and try to get some rest myself."

"The coach turns into a bed if you want to sleep or something." The doc said.

"Alright thanks."

"See you later gotta help some more patients." The doc left through the door way. I pulled out the coach into a bed and got comfortable and went to sleep.

*Bodil's POV*

Jerome had showed us to the hotel. The guys got us booked in rooms, they were nice enough to have me share a room with Ty, I didn't have enough money for this place. The events of today were unbelievable, that girl fainting like that is natural. I had to make sure my uploads where up for the day. I pulled out my laptop and check them.

*Jason POV*

Dang this place is amazing. The beds are like a cloud, the decorating is nice, the TV is great. Everything seems perfect. I kind of feel bad for Mitch though. I think he finally found the perfect girl, and she fainted. I hope she's ok. Mitch's fans are probably gonna be disappointed when there are no uploads from his channel today. Plus some of his lady fans are probably gonna like rage on him. But who can blame a guy trying to settle in with a girl he really likes.

I pulled out my camera to do a vlog with my roommate, Ian, we where both gonna do one together.

"Hey stars what's up I'm here with ssundee and we are, IN A HOTEL ROOM!"

*Adam POV*

Wow this is gonna be a really shitty day. I almost saw a person die like right in front of me, and I am tired. I share a room with Quentin. I wa son my laptop uploading something so I didn't have to upload it later. I better go to sleep while this renders out. GOOD NIGHT CRULE WORLD!

**AAAAAAA CRAP NOOOOOO I HAVE THE DREDFUL WRITERS BLOCK NOT GOOD NOT GOOD! Knowing me I have to figure out what to type next and that's gonna be a while so don't go all crazy on me. :( anyway favorite if you enjoyed follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYYYYEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to It Can't Be and one of you guys kindly(ish) wished my Writers Block away and well that did work. I watched some TV and got some ideas. Also, how about I get some girls for our single YouTubers here? GIVE ME IDEAS FOR GIRLS PLZ! Also I appreciate my email exploding this morning. It made me happy. And as always ENJOY THE SHOW! :D **

*Cathleen POV*

I woke up with a freaking oxygen mask on my face. I freaked out and pulled it off. I looked around, my vision was still a little blurry. I think Mitch was on a bed or a couch (See I fixed it you happy?), he was looking at his phone. Looked like he was texting someone on it. He then looked up, back down, then up again. He got up and walked over to me. Well he is Mitch so we got that settled. Now we have to focus on one thing, WHAT THE (Bleep) HAPPENED?! I was serving people at Le Bernardin just a few seconds ago.

Mitch's brown eyes stared at me. He was still in aw I think.

"Hi." I said. Mitch smiled brightly.

"Hey, you scared us."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out with a fever over 102 degrees." Mitch said with a worried tone. I pressed my fingers on my eyes. They hurt really bad, like you have been watching TV all night. Mitch brushed the hair out of my face. I looked at him with my blurry vision. His brown eyes and his perfect face still stood out to me. He was just so cute.

"How are the guys?" I wondered.

"They are currently chilling at the hotel, maybe in the pool with a view."

"Huh, hope I didn't scare them too much." I said. My vision evened out and I found myself looking into Mitch's big brown eyes, they were like a black hole sucking me in and I couldn't pull away. He reached up and his hand on my cheek and pulled me in. Mitch's lips touched mine and he kissed me softly. He pulled away gently and looked into my eyes.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor so we can get you taking care of." Mitch got up and walked out the door. He left me with the biggest grin on my face and a fan girl scream ready to come out of my mouth.  
*Jerome POV*

We were all chilling at the bar area, me and the guys all had a beer. Louise didn't want to come so she just went to the spa for a massage and skin care, all that girly stuff. We were just chatting having a good time. A few laughs here and there. I was a little tipsy so I put my beer down.

"Oh man, when we and Simon met like face to face it was the worse decision I ever made. Look, when we met up, we went to this restraint in Bulgaria and he laughed so loud everybody just stopped talking. I face palmed and Simon started doing is dying laughter thing and I just heard everybody start laughing." Bodil said with a giggle.

"You know you have gone crazy when you start to laugh hysterically in public." Jason said.

"Wo, I thought Bodil was already insane?" Adam confirmed. Everyone laughed. I heard a whisper next to me asking about Bodil's laugh. "How drunk is that guy, his laugh is so weird." The 2 men laughed a little. I ended up staring at them for a while. They began staring back at me.

"Do we have a problem here?" one of the guys asked. It got all the guys attention cause he said it loud and stern.

"Oh no I just thought you would like to know that the Bodil was born with that laugh." I reassured.

"Wait his name is Bodil?" the guy started laughing. Bodil got up and walked over to him.

"My names Martin in English, and that's my Nickname." He said getting up and personal with the guy. Glad I stopped when I was tipsy.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry. But what kind of nickname is that?" the guy laughed some more. Drunk ass Bodil grabbed the guys shirt.

"It means Cactus in Bulgarian mother (Beeper, WOOOOO BODIL WATCH YOUR MOUTH MAN! I have to beep out the words)." The guy got up and he was clearly and inch taller than Bodil. The worst part about it was that Bodil had his glasses on. I looked over at Adam, he nodded and so did the rest of the group. We all pushed out our chairs as loud as we could, and I said "Do we have a problem here." He was outnumbered by the lot of us big guys, and I just saw fear in his face. He backed away and walked out the door. We all laughed our asses off, best drunken moment ever. I wish Mitch was there to see it.

*Cathleen POV*  
Mitch wanted to take me to the hotel. I guess he didn't trust me going back to my apartment and spending the rest of the day by myself. I was in some new clothes since they had to cut off my dress. I wore a tank top with a heart on it, inside the heart was a view of an beach. Mitch kind of just grabbed it for me at some point. I also had some cut off jean shorts. I needed new clothes so this was a good thing. He was talking about one of his in counters with a drunk fluffy. Apparently they were at Minecon last year and Jerome called him saying, "Garha hababbaba." He had him say it again and it turned out that he was drunk. So Mitch had to leave his bed at 4 in the morning, get Jerome, bring him back, and try to get him to go to sleep. Jerome wouldn't listen, and he apparently took a 6$ bottle of water and st6arted splashing it on him. When he finally got him to go to sleep, Mitch left and when he came back at 12:00 p.m. Jerome was asleep in a corner hugging his legs.

"How, how does one sleep like that?" I asked. Mitch stared laughing.

"I have no idea." he said back. When we reached the hotel Mitch opened the door and said welcome my lady. I said back to him why thank you, and I curtsied.

Jerome took me to the lobby and called all the guys down stairs. It took about 10 minutes to get them down here.

"Heyyyyyyyyy, wooo she's ok." Jerome said coming in.

"Hey guys." I said back.

**I am suck a hanglar genus, and yes my writers block did go away quickly thanks to a friend of mine giving me ideas without even knowing. SOOOO how did you guys like the chapter? Leave an answer in the reviews up there somewhere. So favorite if you enjoyed, follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think.**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYYEEEEEE**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to It Can't Be. FUUUUU I make a lot of typing errors. I apologize in advance for anymore typing errors. I always find myself wanting to review but then just uploading without thinking so yeah. ANYWAYS ENJOY THE SHOW!**

*Cathleen POV*

Everybody looked like they were drunk. They just were swaying and saying random things, worse than usual.

"Uh, you guy's drunk or something?" Mitch asked looking from me to them. Jerome seemed tipsy and was the only one who could answer without saying weird random words.

"These guys are drunk, I'm just tipsy." Jerome announced. I giggled a little bit because everybody looked extremely tired and wobbly. I looked over at Mitch, his jaw was on the floor.

"How could you drink without me?" Mitch said.

"Habuhubu baba." Adam spoke in some weird drunk language.  
"Guys go back to your hotel rooms your drunk." I giggled. They were like zombies; they walked very slowly to the elevator. Bodil passed out half way there and the rest just left him behind.

Mitch face palmed. He looked just as surprised as me. I laughed and went over to Bodil and put his arm around my shoulder. Mitch grabbed the other one and helped me help Bodil to the elevator. Jerome just stood in one spot super confused on what was going on.

"JEROME LEGGO!" Mitch had to say this to snap Jerome out of his little tipsy world. When we reached the right floor we dragged Bodil out of the elevator, and we persuaded Jerome to show us where his hotel room was. The number was like 123, or something, don't really know. Heck I'm just caring a guy to his room here I don't wanna pay attention to details.

Jerome opened the door to the room and we found Ty on the floor hugging his knees just out, like he was dead or something. We laid Bodil on the bed and picked up Ty and did the same with him. I ended up laughing at their positions on the bed. Cause once we got Bodil on the bed he just automatically just hugged a pillow and slept like a baby. Ty went back to his ball position but this time he started sucking his thumb.  
My face felt like it was turning red, Mitch was taking a picture of the two. Once we left the room. Mitch and I just started laughing our asses off. All the way down the hall way we just laughed. Jerome just fallowed us confused as (beep).

Mitch took us to his and Jerome's hotel room so he could change. I just sat on the couch next to Louise. She looked tired and was watching TV. The TV was on a random channel and the show was about remodeling a house. Louise had to get up and put Jerome in his bed so he could sleep away his tipsiness.

"Wow that's a first." She said.

"What's a first?"

"I have never seen Jerome drunk before." Louise replied.

"Drunk? I actually think he's just a little tipsy. Considering how the others were acting, Jerome looked confused not crazy." I justified.

"Good point." We giggled.  
"How long are you guys here for?" I asked a little concerned cause I didn't want Mitch to leave.

"Oh 2 more weeks, we go to Mineorama this week end. Then we leave a week after. To be honest I don't really wanna go home." Louise said with a cheerful grin. She really was perfect for Jerome.

"I don't want you guys to leave either." I said looking down. We were silent for a couple seconds. Louise broke the silence by asking if I was going to Mineorama. I said I can't because I don't have enough money for the ticket. She looked disappointed, like she didn't get what she wanted for Christmas.

"Wait, maybe you can come as our guessed." She pointed a finger up like they do in anime when they have an idea.

"How, exactly?"

"Well YouTuber guests are allowed to bring one other person with them without an extra ticket. Jerome is taking me, maybe Mitch could take you." Louise said smiling. My face lit up.

"Really?" I said brightly.

"I'm positive." She said back. One other problem, I hate asking people for things. It makes me fell weak. Maybe I'll get lucky and Mitch will ask me to come with him.

Mitch walked out in new clothes.

"Hey, do you guys wanna try out the pool with a view today?" he asked. I looked at Louise, she smiled and nodded. I looked at Mitch and smiled.

"We have one problem though. I don't have a bathing suit." I said in disappointment.

"You know I have an extra bikini if you want." Louise suggested.

"Yeah that would be great."

"Alright you, too go change. I'll be right back." Mitch said and went back into his room. Holy crap I get to see his legendary abs. Louise got up and went into her room. When Louise came back she had 2 bikinis in her hands. She gave me the small one. I wasn't a flat my size was a B. Louise left me alone to change. So I did and it fit perfectly. I put my clothes back on over the bikini, then waited on the couch.

We opened the door to the pool and walked in. It was so bootiful I was gonna cry.

*Mitch POV*

I was gonna take my shirt off when I saw Cathleen take off her clothes, than jump in the pool. I took my shirt off and jumped in. I was swimming under water for a little bit. When I came up Cathleen was at the other side of the pool, looking out of the window at the view.

I swam over to her, and put my arms on the side of the pool and looked at her. She had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hey." I waved my hand in front of her face. She jumped like I scared her.

"Oh, hi Mitch, you scared me." She said smiling. I smiled back. My heart melted her smile was so pretty. We kind of stayed like that for a while, just lost in each other's eyes. I just kind of leaned in and kissed her. To my surprise she didn't pull away. We both pulled away and she looked up at my eyes.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I would love, too."

**OHHHHHH FINALLY MITCH MY GOD MAN! It was so obvious you wanted to date her. SO ODVIOUS MY GOD! Anyway I have a girl for Bodil and a girl for Ty. I need a girl for Jason, Quinton, and Ssundee (AKA Ian) Can't wait I have this amazing plan. *Laughs evilly* I just need them OC! Ok so favorite if you enjoyed, follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter, OR whatever I think.**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYYEEEEEEE**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of It Can't Be. So I didn't update on the weekend because I was in the hospital. I got hit in the throat with a baseball. It was painful. My throat still hurts but I am going to update no matter what today. So Leggo! And as always ENJOY THE SHOW!**

*Cathleen POV*  
Mitch and I were racing across the pool. No rules. About half way there, Mitch shoved me under water. I didn't care cause I can hold my breath for a long time. I swam the rest of the way, at the bottom of the pool. I past under Mitch as he was legit swimming. I just continued right under him, mermaid style. I popped up right in front of him and touched the end.

"Wa Ho!" I said throwing one arm into the air.

"What? How?" Mitch said shocked at my victory. I went underwater and swam back to the other side without coming up for a breath.

"That's how." I said. Mitch started clapping.

"I am impressed well done master of swimming." Mitch said bowing down. I swam back over to him, underwater of course. I saw his abs, damn that six pack though. How the hell does he keep it? I came up next to him. He sunk back into the water with a little jump. He came back up laughing.

"You scared me!" He said.

"Woops sorry."

"Apology accepted." He said back. I looked over at Louise in the hot tub. She smiled and winked at me. I looked back at Mitch, was looking straight at me. Our eyes met and he put his hand on my cheek. We kissed. My heart skipped a beat.

The thing that broke our kiss was Jerome jumping in yelling, POWER MOVES! He splashed water in Mitch's. Thank god his had been protecting mine.

"Jerome!" Louise said watching him jump in.

"Hey, jump in here! The water is fine." Jerome said floating on his back. Mitch rolled his eyes. I giggled. Mitch looked over at me and asked, "Wanna go on over to the hot tub?"

"Yeah that would be great." Mitch got up on his feet and handed me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We walked over to the hot tub and got inside. I snuggled up against Mitch and closed my eyes. I was tired for some reason. We were in the pool all dark outside the windows view. I was staring outside at the pretty New York lights as my eyes began to close. I fell asleep on Mitch's shoulder.

*Mitch POV*

Jerome was playing with Louise in the pool, at times they would stop and look outside at the lights. Cathleen was on my shoulder, and asleep. She looked like a baby, a silent one to. If I didn't know better I would think she was dead.

"Hey, Jerome." I whispered trying to get Jerome's attention.

"What is it?"

"She's asleep, what do I do?" I whispered not wanting to wake her up.

"Take her up to our room and set her on the couch." I nodded and carefully got up. I picked her up like a baby and carried her up to our room. Laying her down on the couch carefully, I looked at her once more before I went back down stairs to get her clothes.

*Bodil40's POV*

I woke up hugging a pillow. My head was spinning, like I had been spun around in my chair 100 times. I looked at my bed stands clock. Sh*t, its 10:00 p.m. and I haven't uploaded a video yet. My laptop was sitting on the side of the bed, I grabbed it and opened it up. I had the worst headache and my eyes were sensitive to the bright light on my screen. I quickly logged on to YouTube and clicked on the upload button. I choose a video from one of my folders I haven't uploaded yet and clicked upload again.

I put my laptop on the desk and lay back down on my bed. I tried to remember what had happened but couldn't quite put my finger on it.

*TrueMU POV*

"Jason, are you alive?" Ian was tugging on my shirt.

"Uh, yeah, god damn it my head." The room was spinning.

"You slept all day, are you ok?" Ian asked.

"Yeah just having a bad hang over." My stomach rumbled. I haven't eaten for a whole day apparently.

"You want me to get you something to eat? Sounds like you pretty hungry." Ian asked. I gladly accepted cause I didn't feel like moving around much.

*Ssundee POV*

I was walking down the hall to the sandwich shop next door. It was quite. Nothing was happening, people were sleeping.

Walking to the sandwich shop I looked at the ground, I was tired and hungry myself. But what are friends for. I walked up to the door and was hit on the eye brow by it.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you ok?" said the girl behind the door. I held my eye, since it got nearly punched me there.

"I'm fine, it's ok." I said. My vision was a little bit blurry, but I could make out the green eye's this girl had. She reached out and removed my hand from my face. I felt something, stream down my face and splat on the ground.

"Oh man I'm really sorry. Here let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed my hand and walked me inside. She sat me down in a seat.

"Can I have something to clean his wound with?" she asked the counter person. The guy nodded and went into the back. He came back with a first aid kit and handed it to the girl. She said thank you and walked back over to me. The box popped open and she removed my hand. The girl wiped my wound with an alcohol wipe.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Alex." She smiled. She grabbed some Neosporin and put it on my eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you Alex. My names…"

"Ian, yeah I know." She interrupted.

"So you know about Team Crafted then?"

"Yeah, you guys are like my One Direction." She said back. She put the bandage on and closed up the box.

"Wow thank you." I said touching the bandage.

"Anytime." Alex handed back the first aid kit to the employee and turned back to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just was waiting for someone, they didn't show up. So I decided to leave and ran into you. There you go." Alex said. A car alarm went off outside. Alex jumped and knelt down and covered her ears.

"Wo wo wo, what's wrong." I asked kneeling down with here. A tear ran down her face. She was breathing heavily. I noticed it was the noise and hugged her in tell it stopped. She looked scared when I let go. Alex wiped the tears from her face and got up.

"Well I'm gonna leave now. Hope to see you again." She said shaking off what just happened. I sprung to my feet and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Can I at least give you my number before you go?" I said worried. What is wrong with her any way. She nodded. I asked the employee for a sheet of paper I could wright on. I wrote my phone number on it and handed it to Alex.

"Thank you, um hope we meet again sometime." And with that she went out the door.

"Wow, you don't see that every day," The employee said, "What can I get you?" I ordered some sandwiches for me and Jason. Plus the drinks, I got both of us caffeine free diet coke and went back to the hotel room.

**Thank you to the person who suggested Alex, I hope Ian was your choice cause you didn't note which person you want Alex to be with. Anyway hope you all enjoyed favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think.**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYEEEEEEEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to It Can't Be. I'm still looking for OC's I need one for Jason, Bodil, and the Mudkip. I kinda want to do Bodil's persons personality myself and what she looks like, so give me a name for Bodil. Anyway be free with Jason he can have any OC you guys desire. GIVE IT TO ME STRAIT! And as always, ENJOY THE SHOW :D!**

*Deadlox POV*

When I woke up from my hanged over sleep, I decided to go to the arcade nearest to our hotel. I love old games, I played them when I was a kid and they are just a part of me.

The nearest arcade was just a couple blocks away from our hotel on 4th and 8th street. All these streets are confusing. Like a maze a mouse would go through. I was the mouse and the cheese would be the arcade, or where ever else we went to in this insane trip.

Inside the arcade was any geek could ever wish for. I got my tokens and looked around for a game to play. There was only one open, Tetress. This game reminded me of Minecraft a whole lot so I naturally was attracted to it. I put in my tokens and was playing right off the bat. I stacked and stacked and stacked and just kept going. I heard a voice behind me.

"Dang your good at this game." It was a girl.

"It helps if you had lots of practice." I said back. I felt her warm body beside me. She observed me as I stacked, stacked, stacked. When I got to the very end a prize was let loose, a iPod was given to me. The girl I was talking to had dirty blond hair with golden highlights, her eyes were brown with a tint of red in them. She wore a shirt that had a cat bug (ok sorry guys I interrupted but I gotta do this. I AM CAT BUG! Ok you may continue ;) on it, and jeans.

"Wow you don't see that every day. Never thought you would be good at Tetress Ty." She knows my name?

"So you know me then."

"Yeah, I watch your videos." She smiled. She is probably freaking out inside cause her smile was spread across her face. I smiled back.

"Well you know that my names Ty, so what's yours?" I asked.

"Alison. I flew here from California to attend Mineorama and thought I'd play some arcade games." She said.

"Interesting, so where in California do you live?"

"Oh Los Angeles, in a little apartment."

"You live close to me, cool. You play Minecraft at all?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I love that game, but I have a lot of work to do. It's not easy to be in a Try Hard band." She responded.

"You're in a band? Awesome! What insterment do you play?" I said my face beginning to smile.

"Oh I sing and play guitar. It's tricky but like you said it takes a lot of practice."

"Where do you play" I asked.

"We play in all different spots, bars, opening acts, theatres, any gig we can get our hands on really."

"Do you think I can come to one of your concerts?" I asked. Her face lit up.

"Yeah you can totally come. I can even get you a free backstage pass if you want."

"That would be awesome. I'll give you my number. Just don't put it all on the inter webs, ok?" I said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." She crossed her heart and pulled out her phone. I gave her my number and she put it in.

"Alright that's it. So, uh?" I began.

"What now?"

"Wanna play a shooting game with me." I asked pointing to the one behind me.

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

*Cathleen POV*

I woke up on the couch with the blanket over me. I must have fallen asleep in the pool. I was still in the bikini Louise let me barrow. I saw my clothes on the coffee table, so I picked them up and put them on. Taking off the bikini and putting on my underwear. I got up from the couch wondering what I should do now. I can't just leave without saying good bye that would be rude. I decided to sit back down and turn on the TV and wait for everyone else to wake up.

The news was on. Murder strikes again. Another victim from the restaurant, it was Carrie. My heart sank. She had been my best friend now she's gone. I began to cry, my eyes filled up with tears. I covered my mouth as they were showing where they found the body, right behind Le Bernardin. The victim had been shot in the head with a built. Whoever the killer was, now had a gun and I was probably his next target. I was scared. He could come around the corner and shoot me at any moment. I covered my eyes and cried.

Soon Mitch came in and sat next to me. He put his arms around me and let me cry into his chest.

"It's ok, shhhh. You don't have to worry, I'm here." He whispered. I felt safe and began to calm down. Tears were still coming out of my eyes when I looked up at his face. His hair was all messed up, he had a mark on his face from the pillow he had been laying on.

"Who was it?" He asked turning off the TV.

"C-Carrie, she was a friend of mine." I felt a tear stream down my face.

"Poor Carrie, I wonder who is doing this," he started, " he's got everyone scared."

"Yeah even the customers. I have been seeing less and less after that first death." I said my voice still uneasy. Mitch heard it and pulled me back into a hug. I closed my eyes and said, "I'm scared Mitch."

"Don't be. I am here and there is no reason to be scared when I am here. I'll make sure no one hurts you." He said.

Mitch turned on a funny adult show. It was Breaking Bad. I watched a few episodes before and laughed my ass off but not with someone before.

"Hey you know we go to Mineorama tomorrow?" Mitch said.

"Yeah."

"Are you going?"

"I can't afford it." I said back.

"Oh I'll take you then, I'm aloud to bring a guest with me."

"Really, that's awesome, thank you Mitch." I said my frown turning into a smile. He smiled back.

"Then after I can take you on that date I promised. Plus Minorama doesn't stop in just one day you know that right?"

"Yep I know, it's like Minecon but cheaper, right?" I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"You got that right, way less than Minecon by 1,000."

**YEAHHHH MINEORAMA! I'm seeing if I can win some tickets from ZexyZek. I wanna go so bad. RAAAAAAA! Any way our story isn't a baby any more it has reached the 10****TH**** CHAPPIE! This makes me happy and we are running this with 12 followeres! LOVE THE SUPORT! Anyway hope you all enjoyed favorate if you did, follow to become a person today and become our 13****th**** follower.**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYEEEEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of It Can't Be. Sorry for no updates these last couple days but uh hehe I was busy with thinking awesome stuff to happen for this chapter. But not gonna lie I am a little upset today I didn't make a cast for my schools show "Beauty and The Beast" so yeah Oh and I need those OC ppl remember Bodil, Jason, and the fish. I have plans for EPICNESS! ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

I woke up, this time in my apartment. Mitch had dropped me off with information he was coming to get me at 10:00 am for Mineorama. I can't believe I'm actually going to Mineorama! I'm so excited. I knew exactly what I was going to where, a tight Minecraft short sleeved shirt and dark blue skin jeans. The Minecraft shirt was the light blue color of Steve's shirt in the game and I wanted the dark blue pants as well. The Minecraft shirt had the name Minecraft on it, Steve with a Creeper chasing him, and a cow on top. I liked it and was saving it for a awesome acastion like this. I ran into my bathroom and put on some makeup. I didn't put on much, just a little cover up and I was good.

I brushed my teeth and through my hair up in a ponytail. My bangs stuck out cause they didn't fit up there. Deodorant, natural forest perfume, and that's it. Done, I checked the time, 9:40. I took the elevator down. I waited in the waiting room looking outside the window. Just a couple minutes later a Limo stopped right in front of my apartment building. Mitch climbed out. I covered my face with my hands in that 'Oh my god' kind of way, and got up. I was pretty much running out the door. Mitch saw my surprised face and smiled.

"You like?" He asked.

"Uh, hell yeah I do. It's a fricken Limo for crying out loud."

"Yeah, since we are the guests of honor they got us a Limosien for transportation to Mineorama." He explained. My jaw dropped.

"Wow." I was still shocked. All I could do was hug him. My lips where near his ear and I whispered, "Thank you Mitch." He chuckled.

"No problem," We broke our hug and Mitch walked over to the door and opened it, "Ladies first." He said. I pretended to curtsy, "Why thank you Benja, you're such a gentlemen. " I crawled in. Mitch came in behind me. Jerome and Louise were in here with us. I fell so classy in this thing. Jerome wore a suit matching his Minecraft Bacca character, and Louise wore a half shirt with a shirt underneath it and short shorts.

"Wow Mitch look what you have done to her face." Jerome said.

"I don't know I guess I surprised her." Mitch answered.

"You did surprise me." I said back.

*Bodil40*

All of us where in different limo's. I got pared with Jason and we were heading to Mineorama. The day was planned out already we would walk through the life sized village, go eat at the restaurant they partnered with, and then get interviewed. Then we would compete in The Hunger Games the nexus was providing for us. The winner does get free tickets to radio city music hall to see the rockets. I had my bets.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Jason started.

"Yeah first time being swarmed by fans here so I'm excited. " I replied with a laugh. Jason chuckled too.

"Well you get used to it." He said.

*SkyDoesMineCraft POV*

Ty and I were talking about the girl he met earlier. He says her name is Alison. He talked about how cute she was and how cool she was. He was pretty stoked that she was a girl gamer and he didn't have to teach her. She even beat him at Street Fighter. My girlfriend couldn't come along because of family things. I wish she could have though.

*Cathleen*

Mitch opened the doors to the Mineorama convention room. MINECRAFT EVERWHERE! They had shops, dirt blocks, a giant building, and a TV with the game going. I looked around like a baby when it first opens its eyes.

"Amazing what Minecraft can do, right?" Mitch said.

"This game is so awesome." I said. A fan girl walked up to us doing her little fan girl scream.

"Oh my god it's the Bacca and Mitch." She screamed. Her friend walked up next to her. Then they were both covering their mouths and twitching all over the place.

"Ladies, ladies, please cam down." Mitch said doing the going down with his arms.

"Ok."

"Yeah, will try to." They said. Oh man, I'm just sitting here smiling cause I could have acted like that when Mitch bumped into me. One of the girls noticed me and her smile seemed to drop drastically, but she didn't say anything. Ok I'm gonna call them Lady 1 and Lady 2.

"Hey don't forget your favorite neighborhood bacca." Jerome said.

"No!" Lady 1 started.

"How could we?" Now Lady 2.

"You're the Pope of Power Moves." Back to Lady 1. We chuckled a bit.

"Well Mitch we gotta give 'em something. How about a shirt." Jerome started taking his tuxedo off.

"No, no Jerome. How about a picture with them?" Mitch said playing along with Jerome. This is entertaining. The girls went eekk and got out there phones they took a photo with them, said thank you, and left.

"Well 2 down, who knows how more." Jerome said felling accomplished.

"You got that right biggums." Mitch said. Someone tapped my shoulder I turned around and Bodil said boo. I jumped and started laughing.

"Ha you guys 'are' hilarious."

"Who said we weren't?" Jason said.

"I did." Sky said looking like a super hero. I laughed some more. Jerome and Mitch laughed with me. This is great.

"Alright everyones together, I say we head FOR THAT VILLAGE!" Jerome yelled. Everyone shouted YEAH! With that we walked towards the village.

"Look Jerome the black smith's house," Mitch said. "Biggum's take a picture of Cathleen and I." He said. We swayed our arms toward the where the lava is and the furnace is and posed for it.

"Say parmesan cheese in 3, 2, 1."

"Parmesan cheese!" Mitch and I said, trying not to laugh. Mitch uploaded it to Instagrama saying me and my girl are here at MINORAMA!

This is awesome.

**That be all we have to go somewhere. So hope you all ENJOYED favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chappie or whatever I think. REMEMBER I NEED DEM OC AND QUICK!**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYEEEEE**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to It Can't Be. I HAVE A TROGEN ON MY COMPUTER AND IT'S REALLY HARD TO TYPE THINGS! IT LAGS! Anyway so yeah. We do dis we continue. ENJOY THE SHOW :D 8=D (if you know where this came from PM me for and get to be Bodil's Special person :D)**

*Cathleen POV*

Mitch and the others were being interviewed. It took them an hour for the person to ask them questions. After they got done, the viewer's ask them questions. I won't forget this little girl. She said her name was Cailin and she asked them a question about their weirdest fan experience. Bodil answered with someone stalking him for a picture at a grocery store. Adam said he was greeted by a screaming girl at a park. Jason explained that he was at the pool when someone walked up to his chair and knelt down and took a random photo. The Mudkip didn't have any. Jerome said he sat next to one of them on a plane. SSundee explained that he happened to have a cashier point him out. Ty told about Alison. Mitch told the story about me. That made me smile.

After that there was another row of YouTubers that didn't have that many subscribers. My eye's widened to see one of my favorites. His name is RejectedShotgun and he was being intro viewed. The guys wanted to watch, so we all just sat down. It was a while before the hunger games game started. Drake, RejectedShotgun's real name, answered every question thrown at him. Things about the haunting, how was school interrupting your work? Things like that. It was also very very cool to see, and hear this guy.

After all the interviews where done, they took all of us (by all I mean the lower Youtubers and the bigger Youtubers) to computers that sat on a stage. I got one, too. I had played Hunger Game's before on my computer that was at my parent's house. It was a stress reliever. I hoped on to my old account CathleenM, and joined the hunger games lobby. The nexus was conducting this massive gathering, so Mitch and I knew what we were doing. Drake and Mitch where right next to me. As people joined. I looked at Mitch and Drake.

"Good luck you two." I said.

"Thanks." Drake said back.

"Yeah thank you. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mitch asked.

"Hell yes I do. Are we teaming or just going on our own?" I said uncovering one of my ears.

"You wanna team?" Drake asked. People where still getting settled in their computer places.

"I don't care either way." I said to the both of them. Mitch's character looked at mine.

"Nice skin by the way." My skin had blue hair with a black hoodie with the strings blue. It also had boots with laces. I fell in love with the skin over the years. There is no way in hell I'm letting it go. I got lucky with Mitch next to me and Drake in the hunger games.

"Ok we are teaming. Let's kill." Mitch smirked. Drake did the same. EEEKKKKK HOLY CRAP! Ok ok calm down. Two cute guys sit next to me is like a dream come true.

The counter began to count down.

"I'm not running I am heading for the middle." I said.

"Yep, good plan." They said at the same time. Interesting. The timer ended and I double tapped to the middle. I got a stone sword and started killing the people across from me. Dead, dead, dead, dead, four kills. Not bad for someone who's rusty.

"Wow gg." Mitch said. His Minecraft character shifting at me. I gave him some leather armor and a axe, saving the rest for drake. I had on an iron helmet, chain boots and a leather chest plate. Awesome this is going nicely.

"Drake where are you buddy?" I asked.

"Don't mind me, just running for my life." He said. I looked at his screen.

"Oh I know where you are. Mitch LEGGO!" I said running off in the direction where Drake was located. I hopped in and got the guy off his back. He was already stacked to. The cannon went off and I heard someone rage. I grind.

"Wow holy crap your to strongk." Mitch said.

"So OP, Can I have some things." Drake asked.

"Yeah watch my back." I opened my inventory and dropped things I didn't need. I had 2 diamonds and a stick already. With my kindness I put on some iron boobs and gave all my budder armor and chain to the ground for Mitch and Drake to sort through. Mitch had full chain with a stone sword and Drake had mixed armor with gold and chain.

"Awesome, TO SPAWN WE GO!" I ran off leaving the 2 of them confused. I jumped into a crafting table at spawn and crafted that diamond sword. I gave Drake my stone one. We were playing on a desert map with enchant tables everywhere. So I enchanted my sword and another cannon went off. Death match count down had begun.

"You guy's ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." Drake said, I think he knew he was going to lose.

"I'm ready." Mitch said smiling. We went into the D with Jerome and some other guy. I guess the others didn't make it.

"Jerome you are so dead." I said going right for him. He had betty of course.

"No please." He said. I got behind him and finished the Bacca.  
"BOOMB!" Mitch said wandering around. Drake wasn't doing so well. He was currently running from this guy.

"Help I'm at 2 hearts." He said. Me and Mitch ran to him and killed the guy chasing him.

"Ok man eat up, we are doing a stone sword fight." I said knowing that we all had stone swords. I put my diamond one away and pulled out my stone. I typed in chat.

CathleenM: Who wants to count down from 10. WE FIGHT!

SkythekidRS: I'll do it. Mkay!

CathleenM: Go ahead Adam.

SkythekidRS: Ok 10

SkythekidRS: 9

SkythekidRS: 8

SkythekidRS: 7

SkythekidRS: 6

SkythekidRS: 5

SkythekidRS: 4

SkythekidRS: 3

SkythekidRS: 2

SkythekidRS: 1 FIGHT!

I bee lined straight for Mitch. Drake kinda just stood there and watched.

"Mitch, RAAAA!"  
"NOOOO." Mitch said back. I chopped him, he chopped me. It was a pretty good fight. His stuff poured onto the ground. He raged and slammed the table, I chuckled.

"HOW!?" He asked.

"Magic!" I looked over at Drake. He was coming strait for me. Time to juke.

"No what are you doing come back here!" He said.

"I'm juking. Hehehehe!" I said. Drake was still chasing me. What can I say me half heath and Drake full not a good combo. I turned around and through an egg at him and attacked. YOLO DIS! I hit him, he hit me and boomb. I won.  
"Wow nice." Drake said.

"Well done Cath my gawd. You're a monster." Mitch said.

"You done good." Drake said. A guy came in from behind me and lifted my hand up speaking into a microphone.

"OUR WINNER OF THE HUNGER GAMES IS CATHlEENM," he said. The crowd applauded. "SHE GETS 2 TICKETS TO RADIO CITY MUSICAL BACK STAGE PASSES AS WELL! WE THREW THIS IN AT THE LAST SECOUND; SHE ALSO GETS A LIFE TIME MEMBER SHIP ON THE NEXUS!" The crowd applauded even more.

"No way." Drake said. I looked at him. He smiled. AHHH HIS SMILE IS ADORIBLE! Ok keep it together. The man handed me 2 tickets and went to his computer to tweak with my MC account. I looked down at the tickets and looked at Mitch.

"Do we have time for Radio City Music Hall?" I asked.

"When is it?" He replyed.

"2 days from now." Honestly I didn't give a damn if we go or not.

"Oh we were planning to go see wicked that same day. What time is the show?" He asked. I looked down at the tickets.

" It's at 5:30."

"The same time as our showing." He said. I shrugged and looked at Drake.

"Hey Rejected Shotgoo?" I chuckled while saying that.

"Oh ha ha." He said back.

"Here." I gave him the tickets and he smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yep it's a waist. I'm not going to be able to see it." I said.

"Wow thanks." His friend walked up to him. His name is Grayson AKA Gamecrown.

"Hey, you were so close." Grayson said.

"I know but it is a win win situation." And they walked off. Mitch was having a conversation with Jerome behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Problamo solved." I said.

"What you do with the tickets." He asked.

"Gave them too Drake." I smiled.

"You are so generous." Mitch said. I logged off of my Minecraft account. They began to close up shop and we headed back to our limos.

In the limo Mitch asked the drive if he could drop us off at this complicated to remember fancy restaurant. I was excited.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! BOOM! I have a ton of plans for the next chapters to come. It may involve guns and injurys but hey who else is gonna stop this crazy Le Bernardin murder. Excuse me for getting the name wrong but it is hard to remember. :D Hope you all enjoyed favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chappie or whatever I think. **

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYEEEEEEE**


	13. Chapter 13

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chappie of It Can't Be. MUHAHAHAHA U THOUGHT I LEFT YOU GUYS STRANDED DID YOU!? Well think again. In this chapter we go on a date with Mitch and Cathleen so LEGGO! AS ALWAYS ENJOY THE SHOW :D**

*Cathleen POV*

We were seated by in a window. A dinner with a view, so that's what Mitch's plan was. He's a sneaky Benja. I thought he would take me to a place we been already.

"So how did you like Mineorama?" He asked.

"It. Was. Awesome." I said trying not to scream.

"I know right. I can't believe they built that life size MC village, too strongk."

"The way they set it up was amazing. I was surprised by how many YouTubers came. It's a big number." I said.

"I know what they're going to do next." Mitch smirked.

"What?"

"They are holding a singing compition. Where you sing a parody that was made for Minecraft." Mitch leaned back into his chair, letting his info sink into my brain. ARE YOU SERIOUS!? That's the best thing any Minecraft convention could ever pull off. I'm competing; I have had singing lessons so more acting jobs would pop up for me. So I sound great. I can pull this off.

"No way."

"Way."

"I wanna compete!" I said with that TV enthusiasm.

"Wait you can sing?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah I can sing! It was mandatory." I said.

"Great, I wanna here it up on stage. There is no backing out on this one." Mitch said kinda smiling.

"Ok I don't wanna." I said.

Our food came 20 minutes later. We were quite for a while in tell Mitch brought up what my best gaming moment was.

"Hum, my cousin got an Xbox 1 for Christmas when it came out and we were playing Call of Duty ghosts and on the online game. We were playing infected and it was my turn. Our weapons randomized and we got the rite shield and our 2ndary was a double pistil. So you know, I joined this group inside this building and soon everything just blew up. Everyone around me was dead. I had my rite shield and I hid in the corner and all the infected just ran right by me. I was visible out in the open and they just ran right by me. In tell one just threw a knife and it bounced off the wall and killed me. But it was a great moment." I finished. Mitch smiled and chuckled.

Once our date was over (it was a perfect date by the (bleeping) way) We rode the elevator down so we could exit. It was raining and Mitch had to wave for a taxi. We were standing out in the rain waiting for a taxi to come around the corner. I hugged myself. I regretted not wearing any sleeves or bringing a rain coat. I guess Mitch saw me and pulled me in to keep me warm. SUCH A SWEET BENJA OMI GOD! He eventually waved a taxi down and we got inside.

"Uh hi we need to go to her apartment please." He said to the taxi driver. This man looked familiar but I didn't bother to ask. I gave him my apartment building and we were off. It didn't take long. We were there in a matter of minutes, lot faster than walking.

Once the driver stopped at my building , Mitch got out to open my door. He pulled me out and looked straight into my eyes.

"You're not going in by yourself," he said, "Ima walk you inside." I felt tears stinging my eyes. He was better than all my other Boyfriends, sweeter, nicer, greater, and happier. He shut the cab door and took my hand. We walked inside.

In the door way of my apartment room we said good bye. Mitch gave me a kiss and said goodbye and left. BEST DATE EVER! Damn I gotta get my computer back.

*Alex POV."

I was in my small apartment. I could afford a better one but I prefer them small. I don't like open spaces you see. I was in a war and I ended up being one of the unlucky one's. Bomb's rained down on top of my squad and my friend next to me blew up. I can never hear out of my right ear again. I wish I could go to Mineorama where I would see Ian again but I hate large crowds. They make me panic and I end up on the ground screaming. Like I did when I met Ian loud noises do it to me, too. Funny a girl who hates loud noises in New York uh? I hate this place.

*Cathleen POV*

I got ready for bed. Taking off my make-up, changing into my PJ's, those kind of things. I couldn't stop thinking of Mitch. He was so sweet and awesome at the same time, perfect. I lay down on my queen sized bed and took out my phone. I wanted to watch some more of his videos before I dosed off. I clicked the newest video he had and fell asleep to the sound of his voice.

I had a night mare. I was walking down the street, kind of floating down the street. I didn't remember using my legs. I walked by some people. Once they made eye contacted with me their faces turned white. I didn't know why, I kept on floating. Another group looked at me and ran. I was getting suspicious. I kept floating and floating. It happened again. Everyone's face turned white. I finally looked down at myself. I had a giant gaping wound on my chest, spilling out blood, my cloths where covered in the red oozing blood. I had died.

I jerked myself awake and hugged my knees. Shaking and shivering I slowly crawled to the side of the bed where it met the wall. I sat in the corner, my mind racing. Was that really going to happen to me? I didn't want it to. I didn't want to die. Not like Carrie or the others. I don't want to. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't get much sleep.

*Mitch POV*

My alarm clock went off. It was time to get ready for the second and final day of Mineorama. I put on one of my Benja shirts for the heck of it and some jeans. Jerome met me outside my room with his GF and we were off. The other guys just gotta catch up.

**Ummm uh ho someone might have given a tiny hint that gives out not a lot of info but there is a key to it. Read it over and over again to get what I'm hinting. See if you can guess it in the reviews. ME STILL NEED GF FOR BODIL AND JASON! BLEEPING HELL! Ok if you can guess first who gets injured in the chapter to come first gets to be Jason's OC and whoever guesses second gets to be Bodil's OC. Got it? Good. Hope you all enjoyed favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think.**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYEEEEEE**


	14. Chapter 14

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chappie of It Can't Be. Last time I asked you guys who was gonna do the dead of hurting a person. Well one of you got it right still waiting for another. Her name is Kriskris that's all I know my email is on my phone and it died and this is what I type when my phone is charging. SOOOOO my next Q is, who is gonna get a bullet in there chest? Guess who. If you get it right then give me your first name and you get to be Bodil's TRUE LOVE! I'm getting derpy on you here so… LEGGO as always ENJOY THE SHOW! :D**

*Cathleen POV*

I woke up late. Still in my corner, back against the corner of the wall, in the fetal possession. I looked at the clock. 8 minutes till Mitch gets me. I'm (Bleeping) late. I jumped out of bed and ran to my dresser, through on some cloths (a tank top and cut off jean shorts to be precise), and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I had just gotten down stairs when Mitch was coming upstairs. The look on his face said he was worried.

"Oh my god you scared me." Mitch said.

"How?" I said tiredly.

"I thought …" Mitch stopped and hugged me. I hugged him back. Tears stung my eyes. After what's been going on I didn't blame him. With my dream last night, I couldn't help but think I was in danger. Le Bernardin was closed for inspection but that didn't stop this maniac. Mitch pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. He noticed my dam beginning to break.

"What happened?"

"I had a bad dream…" I told him the whole thing. His eyes got wider as I went on about the dream.

"Oh, Cath. Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't ask you to wake up and come all this way for this way to help me. It was just a dream."

"Could you move around?"

"Yes."

"Then it was a very vivid dream a horrible one, too." Mitch said.

"Come on we gotta go." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door. We weren't getting anywhere just standing here. Once we got into the Limo Jerome and his GF stared at us.

"What took you so long?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing biggums, just chatting."

*Jason POV*

I got out of the limo with Bodil, it looked like we were the first once here.

"I'm gonna go inside to see if the signing booths are all set up." Bodil said and disappeared inside. I leaned up against the cold wall. What a VK. Mitch found his possible girlfriend, Ty found Alison, Ian mentioned Alex. Where am I gonna get mine, and when? It's been so long since I've had a relationship. It's hard to find a girl that love's you for how you are and not what you do.

I saw a girl walk by. She had golden hair, blue eyes that looked at me, and a crystal white smile. She wasn't showing off, she was just walking. But she looked wobbly and uneasy. I followed her, just to make sure she was ok. She kept on getting unsteady looking, like she was gonna fall. Then she fainted. I acted quick and caught her. The first thing I did was look at her face. She had been clubbed in the forehead, by something. Her eyes flickered open and stared at me.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Hey, what happened." I asked, blood steamed down from her hair line.

"I don't know, I was just walking… and…and."

"Ok, ok calm down. You don't have to tell me. SOMEONE CALL NINE ONE ONE DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I yelled at the gathering circle. Bodil came out of the convention hearing all the commotion.

"Jason, what the (bleep) happened." Bodil asked. I didn't have time to answer this girl was passing out.

"Hey don't close your eyes stay awake." I said.

"I'm… I'm trying."

"Tell me what your name is. Just talk to me." I said.

"Kri…kris?" she said unsure.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jason." I heard the ambulance a few blocks away.

"Mmmmm, I'm so tired."

"Well, right now is not the time to go to sleep." I reached my hand to remove some of the blood from her head. She smiled. I sat Kris up and cradled her. She seemed to like this position. We patiently waited for the ambulance to come.

When it did I rode with her. I'm not gonna leave her alone to die if she does die.

*SkyDoesMinecraft POV*

We arrived at Mineorama me and Ty where pared in the same limo this time. Bodil was there but Jason wasn't.

"Dude where's Jason?" I asked.

"I came out of the building and he was holding some girl who apparently fainted on the ground. He was talking to her and He went with her to the hospital. I don't know why. But he did." Bodil said.

"Oh my god. I hope she's ok." Ty said.

"Yeah, Jason probably took care of her we can trust him. Let's just let him do his thing." I said. I know Jason pretty well and when it comes to protecting me in MC he does a PRETTY good job.

*Cathleen POV* (Hey guys me here lets jump into the future so I don't have to explain everything LEGGO)

Mitch was signing things while I hung back and watched. He entertained me by saying hi to everyone so awesomely. I liked that about him. He appreciated all of his fans, every single one. They all asked him if we were dating, and he told the truth. He didn't lie. He was honest with everything he said.

When the signing was over they called all the performers for the Minecraft Talent show to the stage where the YouTuber's were interviewed. They began calling names people went up to the stage to perform. All of Team Crafted except for Jason were judging. I was singing Redstone Active. I liked that song a lot but Hunger Games and New World were taken and that was my 3rd choice. It was My turn so I got up on stage with my Mic.

*Mitch POV*

Cath was up. She was singing Redstone Active. I know everything since I'm a judge.

**Hello. :D don't panic just a notice that this is lyrics to the song. I suggest listening to the song at this point but LYRICS HERE IT IS!**

**[Verse 1] **

**I'm waking up, a beach of dust, **

**I need to move, it's not a choice but a must, **

**Running through the birch wood trees, **

**And suddenly, how can it be, a force appears right before my eyes, **

**He swings his sword, the end is nigh, **

**Whoa, **

**[Chorus] **

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my veins, **

**Going back for my remains, **

**Welcome to the new stage, to the new stage (2x) **

**Whoa, whoa, I'm redstone active, I'm redstone active, **

**Whoa, whoa, I'm redstone active, I'm redstone active. **

**[Verse 2] **

**I raise my pick, put in my clothes, **

**It's a revolution, I suppose, **

**I'll paint them red, the fight is on, **

**Whoa, **

**Here I am, back from gone, but once again thrown back to spawn, **

**That is it, I've had enough, **

**Whoa, **

**[Repeat Chorus] **

**All systems up, the hope hasn't gone, **

**Deep in my heart, revenge dwells inside, **

**[End Chorus] **

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, **

**Enough to make my systems blow, **

**Welcome to the new stage, to the new stage (2x), **

**Whoa, whoa, I'm redstone active, I'm redstone active, **

**Whoa, whoa, I'm redstone active, I'm redstone active.**

**There we go, there we GOOOO it took some time but BOOMB there you go on with the story. SOO MUCH TYPING! Uh ho change of the SIZE of the text you know what that means. END OF CHAPTER! I would like to remind you that if you want to be Bodil's OC answer this Q, Who is gonna get a bullet in their chest? It's tricky. :3 I am evil so deal with it. Hope you all enjoyed Favorite if you did, Follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chappie or whatever I think. **

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYEEEEEEE**


	15. Chapter 15

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chappie of It Can't Be. Now we have a winner with Bodil's OC so yesh yesh indeed. Now let me see here what can I ask you guys next. Hmm ok a question that doesn't get a reward because its just a question. How are you liking the story so far? I know I make a ton of typos because I type really fast and my fingers slip all over the damn place, but I APOLOGIES AGAIN! :( I am sorry. Now we shall continue and as always ENJOY THE SHOW! :D**

*Mitch POV*

I got out of the limo and opened Cathleen's door. She got out and the limo guy waited in tell I came back. We walked up the stairs to her apartment. She opened her door and went inside.

"Hey Mitch?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I ever like sleep in, my spare key in behind the fire hydrant." She said.

"Ok good to know." I said back. We were silent for a minute and I was trying to figure out how to say something.

"Cath?" I finally said.

"Yes?" Cathleen raized her eyebrow like I did sometimes. That must be a habit for her as well.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Her face lit up. She smiled and covered her mouth. In the OH MI GOWD, kinda way.

"Yes, yes I will." She said. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Can I take you home with me?" I asked. This was a very uneasy question cause she could say anything in return. Cath pulled away lightly and thought for a second.

"Yes, you can. I just don't want to be a burden. If I am tell me, then I'll find a way to come back here." Cath said. I put my hand up to her cheek.

"You are never a burden." And I pulled her in for a kiss. It was one of those sweet one's. That you see as a good bye forever. But there is no way in hell that I would leave Cathleen all by herself, with everything that's been happening. She could get killed, or go mentally insane by all her friends dying. We pulled away.

"Well I better go the limo won't wait forever." I said.

"Yeah, ok. See you soon I guess." She closed the door and I walked down the hall. A man was walking towards me. I didn't pay much attention to him. But he did look like the taxi driver from before but not as quite. He didn't have that nose, and his eyes were green not blue. He stared at me for a split second and I felt that cold chilling sensation. He bumped into me and kept walking. I walked too but I turned the corner to spy and see what was going on. My head poked out and I saw him at Cathleen's door.

**Oh god your all gonna hate me for this. But this is gonna be like a scene from a movie. You know jumping from each characters point of view. Try to keep up :D**

*Cathleen POV*

I had just sat down and I heard a knock on my door. Did Mitch turn around and come back? I got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Boss, what are you doing here?" I asked. My boss doesn't know where I live so how did he find me.

"Hi Cathleen, good to see you." He said with a dark tone to his voice.

"Uh good to see you too I guess." I said. He didn't respond he just walked in. I backed up as he walked towards me. Da hell is going on? He pushed me over to the bed. I sat down and he put himself on top of me. My boss was gonna rape me.

*Mitch POV*

Cath screamed in the other room. I ran to her door, hoping that there was a little sliver open. I started to bang on the door.

"Cath, are you ok!?" I yelled.

"Mitch, HELP!" I heard. I tried to open the door but it didn't budge. Then it hit me, KEY BEHIND THE FIREHIDRANT! I ran and got it. It unlocked the door and I flung it open. I saw him on top of her. She was struggling while he stared at me.

"Get off her you son of a bitch!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him off. Then I punched him in the face. He touched the blood coming from his nose and looked at it.

"You got some fight in you." He said. He pulled out a gun, aimed it at me, and shot. The bullet went straight through my chest. I stood there for a second and then I fell over. I was going into shock. I can't I won't let it happen. Cath needs me.

*Cathleen POV*

"MITCH!" I yelled as he fell to the ground. I went to him and turned him over. The bullet had missed his heart by 5 inches.

"Is he your boyfriend? I'm sorry." My boss said sarcastically. I leaned Mitch against the wall and touched his face. I began to cry. He was alive just in shock.

"You're a monster. You killed 3 people from my department for what?"

"They wouldn't cooperate with me so," He walked toward me putting his gun away, "I did this." He grabbed my neck and lifted me up to the wall. I placed my hands on his fingers to try and pull them off. His second hand came up to help his other hand. He squeezed my throat tighter and tighter.

*Mitch POV*

I forced myself to wake up. My vision was a little jumpy but I could still see. This guy was choking Cathleen. She couldn't breathe. Her legs began to drop. She was dying. I forced myself up. I could barely catch my breathe. I punched him off of her and got in between them. Cathleen fell to the floor behind me. I rushed over to him and made him trip. His head hit the corner of the bed frame. He was getting up, I kicked him back down. Cath had a baseball bat next to her bed. I grabbed it and knocked the guy out. I turned myself over to Cath, her eyes closed. Her hair all messed up. I ran to her.

"Cath can you hear me?" I checked for a pulse on her wrist. It was faint. She must have collapsed from the lack of Oxygen. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"Hello? Help get here as fast as you can. We found the Le Bernardin killer." I said and put my phone on speaker.

"Ok I traced your phone call to where you are. Is everyone ok?"

"He strangled my girlfriend, and shot me. Does that count as ok?" I asked sarcastically.

"The ambulance is on its way I will stay on the line. Just say something if you need me." The operator said. I placed my hand on Cath's cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

"Cath, stay with me," I said tears began to sting my eyes, "I wanna take you home. I wanna make sure your dream comes true. We can record together." I put my phone on mute so whoever was on the other end couldn't hear me. Cathleen sucked in air. I smiled. She coughed a little bit.

"Cath!" I smiled. Cathleen looked up at me and smiled. She tried to talk but she just coughed instead. I unmuted my phone.

"She's awake." I said.

"Good, that would have been bad," The operator said, "Ok ambulance and cops are here to take you guys in. Is the man still there?" I looked over my shoulder. He was out cold.

"He's knocked out on the ground." I said. My vision getting really blurry, darkness covered my eyes. I had lost too much blood.

**OH GOD NO! MITCH COME BACK TO ME MAN! Ok I had to fight myself not to kill them off. DAMN U BRAIN! It was hard. :3 Ok answer that Q up top and boomb. Hope you all enjoyed favorite if you did, Follow to become a person today and or my 21****st**** follower. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYEEEEEEE**


	16. Chapter 16

**WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chappie of It Can't Be. OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are what keeps me righting and I want to say a big thank you. :D My question for the day is, if you could switch bodies with one of these characters who would it be, and why? With that said ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

*TrueMU POV*

I sat next to Kris, watching her breath slowly made me hope it didn't stop. She had a bandage on her forehead and a little cut on her cheek. You know when girls get hurt in movies and they still look beautiful. That's how she looks, like a person I need to protect. I hope she remembers me when she does wake up.

I decided I needed to take a walk, this whole thing is stressing me out. I walked down the hall ways it was boring. Nothing was happening, in tell everything exploded. Nurses wear running around, they were prepping a surgery room, just utter chaos. Then the emergcy door opened and a gerny came in with Cathleen following next to it. She looked up and noticed me and back down. I looked at who it was and my mouth dropped. Mitch, it was Mitch.

I followed them to the surgery room and they shut the doors onus. Cathleen was crying and I could see she was worried. I better call the guys.

*Bodil40 POV*

I was walking around town, alone, through the crowds of people that walk along the side walk with me in the middle. The rumors where right New York is the city that never sleeps. I came up along this alley that had a girl walking down it. I was confused and followed. She turned right. I followed a distance behind. The girl stopped. I hid behind a corner. I heard her sit on the ground and silent sobbing. I creped out into the open. She kept sobbing

"Uh, hello?" I asked seeing if she would answer. The girl looked up at me, her mascara running from her tears. What happened?

"Hi." She said in a shaky voice.

"What happened why are you crying?" I asked.

"I got kicked from my apartment, and I don't know what to do." She sobbed a little more. I don't know how to respond to this. I walked over and sat right by her. I don't know how to respond to this. She had black hair and glasses, she wore a sweat shirt and jeans. She must have grabbed them last minute.

My phone rang in my pocket, I ignored it.

"So what's your name?"

"Thalia, what's yours." She said sniffing away the tears.

"Oh I'm Martin, but you can call me Bodil."

*SkyDoesMinecraft POV*

We were all hanging out at the after party Ty was with Alison, I was hanging out with Ian and the mudkip. I don't know where the hell Bodil is. Jerome was with his girlfriend on the couch drinking. I felt my phone rumble in my pocket and picked it up. It was Jason.

"Jason was up?" I asked.

"Adam you need to get the guys here now."

"Woooowowowowo, slow down Jason. What (Bleeps, I enjoy bleeping out words :D your welcome) the problem?" I said.

"Adam, its Mitch he's been shot in the chest by the crazy killer everyone's been talking about. Turns out it was the Boss, and Mitch got in the way of him killing Cathleen." Jason said.

"Is Cathleen ok?"

"She's got a little bruising around her neck, but she'll be alright. Mitch is another story."

"Jerome needs to hear about this I'll put him on the line." I said and walked over to Jerome.

*Bodil40 POV*

I somehow got Thalia to cheer up and was walking with her. We had got out of the alley and walked around talking to each other. My phone rang again, I ignored it. Whatever it is about it can wait.

"Do you have any friends, family?" I asked.

"Well my family died in a car crash," I sensed pain in her eyes, "And my friends are in Florida."

"Wow, so your hanging by a thread here." I said. She nodded.

"Money has always been a problem for me. My job is being attacked by a killer and I haven't seen my coworker for a couple days. But I'm sure she could help me out." She said. A click went off in my mind.

"Is you coworker named, Cathleen, by any chance." Her eyes lit up.

"Yes how'd did you know?"

"She is going out with a friend of mine." I responded.

"Wait she didn't say anything about going out with someone. Interesting."

"I don't know, maybe I'm just assuming things but she has been spending a ton of time with our group." My phone rang again, I ignored it.

"There is also this other girl named Kristy, we all call her Kris but she went missing. We were supposed to go to lunch together, have a little girl's night out but she didn't show. I got worried and went to her apartment. She wasn't there, things where knocked over, and blood on the floor. I called her cell, strait to voice mail. Then I called the police, they said she was kidnapped. Signs of a struggle." She said.

"How long has she been missing?"

"Couple days, almost a week. You may have heard about it on the news." Thalia said. Click, click, click. Everything clicked into place, Kris was the girl Jason was helping, Cathleen was indanger, and my phone keeps ringing. Oh god no. I quickly pull it out. 3 missed calls from Jason, I dial him up.

"What is it Jason, what's wrong?" I asked. Thalia and I turned into an alley way so I could put it on speaker.

"Gad damn it finally, Cathleen and Mitch where attacked by her boss and Mitch almost got killed trying to save Cathleen. Cathleen was strangled but still alive. Her neck is swollen though, she's right next to me. Mitch has a bullet through his chest and is being monitored. You need to get here now." Jason said.

"Alright, which hospital?" I asked, Jason said the hospitals name.

"I know where that is!" Thalia said with a sign of accomplishment on her face. I looked at her and said, "Jason how's Kris?" Thalia's eyes widened.

"She's fine, just in a coma. Turns out she's been missing for almost a week."

"You don't say. Alright I'm heading over there." I hung up. As soon as I put my phone away, Thalia literally dragged me out of the ally and went straight to the hospital.

*Cathleen POV*

I followed the doctor to Mitch's recovery room. He lay in bed, his chest slowly rising and falling, a breathing mask was on his face it was connected to a machine, an IV stuck out of his arm, and a heartbeat monitor was next to him. Tear's stung my eyes and I felt frozen. Jason had gone back to Kris, but promised he would come check on me. He also told me everyone was coming to see Mitch. I wonder what Jerome is thinking about right now.

"I'll leave you alone, and I'm sorry." The doc left the room. As soon as the door closed the tears over flowed, I pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down in it. I put my hand in his and laid my head on the bed. Tears fell onto the bed sheets. What are his fans gonna think? He's not getting out of here any time soon and all his fans are gonna think he's ditching them. When they find out what really happened, what are they gonna say? How will Mitch react? All these thoughts were pulled into my head. My throat hurt from my crying, and my boss trying to strangle me. My chest was in pain, my whole body was rejecting this, it did not want this to happen.

Jerome walked in first. I looked up from the bed, tears streaming down my face. Jerome was in shock. He couldn't believe it. Everybody else followed in behind him, their faces in awe as well. No one knew how to react to this sort of thing. I laid my head back down still holding his hand, waiting for him to walk back up.

**WORNING WORNING THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG CHAPTER! The power went out in my house and I type with my laptop so YEAH I can do dis. But this is gonna be long cause my power has been out for an 3 hours now and I'm **_**cold**_** BRRRRRRR! Bear with me people. I love you all. :D**

Bodil and Thalia made a surprise visit. Thalia didn't say anything she just hugged me and knelt right by me. She was a good friend and she knew that no words could help me feel better in this situation. Bodil told me how he met her. I nodded and didn't say a word. I sat my head up and looked at Thalia. My bruised neck freaked her out.

"Did they do anything to help you with it?" she asked. I shook my head no. She got up and walked out of the room. When she came back it was with a doctor.

"Look is there anything you can do to help her neck? Anything at all, it is your job." Thalia said, when she asks a question she asks it in a funny matter.

"Uh we can't do anything, it heals by itself." He said. She pointed a finger at his face.

"Can you at least take the pain away, doctor genus?" Thalia said. I heard a Adam and Bodil chuckle.

"Ha, uh, yes of course. I apologies Ms. I'll get you some pain medication." The doctor said and scurried out of the room. Thalia smiled, "There we go, man Cathleen you gotta stand up for yourself." She said. Tears still stung my eyes but she made me feel better. The room laughed. The doctor came back with 2 pills and a water bottle. I took them and he left. I was drinking the rest of the water bottle and holding Mitch's hand. It was late, midnight to be exact.

"Hey I'd love to stay here and make sure Mitch is ok, but guys we got to get our video's up for the day." Adam said. Everyone nodded. I could tell Jerome didn't wanna leave. But he followed his girlfriend out of the room. Bodil gave Thalia his phone number and told her to call him if she needed anything and left. When Jason came to check on me for the 4th time, Thalia went back to Kris's room with him. I was alone with Mitch once again. I held his hand and laid my head down on the bed. I heard his heart beat monitor going beep, beep, beep, beep. It hummed me to sleep.

*DaBenjaKanada POV*

A sharp pain stung in my chest as I came too. My head was spinning and I couldn't keep my eyes open very long. I saw Cathleen lying next to me asleep, holding my hand. I wish I could see more, keep my eyes open and study her sleeping face. The way her hair looked all messed up. I also wanted to tell her I was ok, I was fine, and I was right here. But the mask didn't allow me to talk. So I just stroked her hand lightly and stroke her hair. I lightly brushed it out of the way of her eyes. Her neck was swollen and a bruise had formed, but she was breathing. Her body moving up and down filled me with pride and accomplishment. I saved her life and it looks like she saved mine.

I didn't bother trying to keep my eyes open, I just lay there with them closed, gently stroking her hand and waiting for her to wake up.

*Jason POV*

Kris's chest rose and fell, her heart beat monitor was going beep, beep, beep, beep. We sat there waiting for her eyes to flicker open. I don't wanna leave her here but I have to return home with the guys. Back to the house, all of us with our own rooms, I had work to do. Maybe I'll come visit and we could get to know each other better.

"I'm Thalia by the way."

"Jason, nice to meet you." I said. We were mostly silent listening to the beep, beep, beep.

*Alex POV*

I texted Ian, I was afraid of doing so but I just said hi.

Alex- Hi

Ian- Alex?

Alex- Yeah it's me.

Ian- How are you?

Alex- I'm good, you?

Ian- I'm ok it's just a friend of mine is in the hospital. He got a bullet in his chest and the doc's took care of. His I guess girlfriend is watching him.

Alex- Who is it.

Ian- It's Mitch and his GF Cathleen.

My eyes widened.

Alex- omg that can't be good.

Ian- Yeah, you wanna talk about it over breakfast since it's like 8 am?

Alex- Sure. :D What time and where?

Ian- I could go for 10 o-clock am at Blue Light.

Alex- Sounds good to me.

*Deadlox POV*

I woke up in bed at the hotel, Bodil was still asleep. I had my shirt off somehow. I don't remember taking it off at all. I picked up my phone, one new text message.

Unknown Number- hey, sorry if I woke you. Its Alison.

Me- Hi you didn't wake me I woke up by myself.

Unknown Number- Did you sleep ok? And is Mitch ok? You kinda just rushed off last night.

Me- idk, and I'm sorry about that. I can make it up. What do you say we go get pizza this afternoon and go to the arcade or something sound good?

Unknown Number- Uh yeah. :D Sounds great where you wanna meet.

Me- At the pizzeria next to the arcade.

Unknown Number- Ok we do dis!

Well might have just won someone over.

**:D TEN PAGES! Holy crap I was bored. WOW power is still out so it will be up when it turns on. Ok today is 2/5/2014 ok so when this goes up put it in the comments on what day it is you read this along with you answer to the Q! If you could switch bodies with one of these characters who would it be, and why? And on that note favorite if you enjoyed, follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think.**

**Stay LOVEYLY People**

**BYEEEEE**


End file.
